Certain process fluids contain undesired elements or compounds. Sometimes, the presence of the undesirable element or compound may preclude beneficial use of a process fluid. For example, certain heavy crude oils contain Sulfur in some form or other. Presence of the Sulfur impedes refining the oil to create an acceptable fuel for e.g., transportation applications. For example, high-Sulfur diesel presents a hazard to the environment if consumed in large quantities for freight transportation. It would be an improvement to provide a cost-effective method for removing an undesired element or compound from a variety of process fluids, resulting in a clean fluid product.